Grief
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a lemony comfort fic about Harry and Hermione. It's not my best work but I thought it was ok. It is a oneshot! AU to book 6.


A/N This is a comfort/pwp story. It is lemony so if you don't like that I strongly advise that you not read this story. It isn't my best work but it was a plot bunny. Well read on and review if you like my story or even if you don't. Flames are welcome.

Warning I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I owned Draco though.

Grieving

I couldn't stand to see him in pain. I knew he was grieving over Sirius. I too was grieving but it was mainly for Harry and the innocence that was lost. It was rare if he ever smiled. It was killing me. The war was full force outside. And we were all being held at the Burrow for protection. The Burrow was filled with people. Sirius's family home was now the head quarters for the Order and the Order only. So at the Burrow was where Dumbledor kept all those that needed to be protected. Those including me, Harry, all the Weasleys, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fleur Delacour, and some other people I didn't know.

Mrs. Weasley tried so hard to keep control of the people in her house but it was virtually impossible. Hormones were raging within all of us. We were trying to make as many happy memories as we could in a time when we could die at any time. Ginny began seeing Draco while Ron and Luna began dating. Angelina and Alicia began living with the twins, obviously very serious about each other. Fleur and Bill were also quite serious. Charlie was the only single Weasley but he was often on missions for the order. It was only the summer before our seventh year so me, Ron, Draco, and Harry couldn't join the order yet. And obviously Luna and Ginny couldn't join either since they were younger than we were.

But as I was saying about Harry being upset. Well upset was an understatement. I was beyond worried about him. It seemed as if no one could break through his barriers. Harry no longer spoke. He rarely left the room he had to himself. Mrs. Weasley was so worried about Harry that she sent me to try and get him to open up. So I trudged up the stairs to go to Harry's room. But I lost my nerve and went back my room. I hated knowing the one person I loved more than anything was practically dead at least on the inside.

After I had come up after dinner I went to the room I had to sleep. But late that night I woke up. I had, had a nightmare about Harry dying and I desperately needed to see him. So I got up and made the trek to his room. I didn't even think about my inappropriate clothing, which was a thin tank top and some underwear that I was wearing due to the heat of the summer night. I hesitantly opened up his door and saw him sitting on the floor against the wall with his head in his hands and his knees up. I was so worried about him I didn't notice that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Harry?" I said softly while gently laying a hand on his shoulder. He tensed at my touch then relaxed. "'Mione." Harry replied. He looked up and I saw the dark circles under his eyes, and the tearstains on his face. I also noticed his bare torso that was so thin from lack of food. I cried silent at the evidence of his grief. He tried to smile but it seemed to hurt him way too much. I couldn't say anything. I simply got down in front of him and held him tight to me. At first he resisted. But he then began to hold on to me as if he would loose me. And I just held on to him and murmured gentle words of comfort.

We stayed like that for awhile. The he looked up at me and I gave him a small smile. A smile that had a glimmer of hope in it. And he leaned up and brushed his lips against mine. But as quickly as it happened he pulled away looking apprehensive. I knew this was what he needed and I was more than happy to be there for him and give him the love he craved and needed. So I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. He kissed back with a need I'd never felt before. And the kisses continued until the need was replaced with urgency. His hands were all over me and it was like his hands left a burning trail on my skin.

The touching and the kisses escalated. His hands came rest on my breasts and he began to awkwardly massage them. He began to kiss down my neck and it felt so good. I pulled off my tank top so he could have full access. He devoured my chest hungrily. My hands where all over him exploring every inch of the boy, no man, that I loved so much. I loved the way his muscles would tense under my feather light touches and the trail of raven hair leading from the bottom of his belly button down into his boxers. And I could feel his hard erection against my thigh. And then suddenly he pulled me in to his arms and picked my up and took me to the bed. He gently set me on the bed and climbed on top of my to continue his ministrations.

I kept moaning his name and he kept giving grunts of pleasure every time I ground my hips against his hardness. One of his hands slipped down my stomach and into my panties. His fingers gently stroked the lips guarding the entrance into my warmth. His finger brushed against my clit and I mewed in anticipation. Then his finger slid into my wet hole. "'Mione you're so wet for me." I nodded gently pushing against his finger as he added a second finger pumping into my opening. He then ripped my panties off entirely. "Wow you're beautiful." He murmured. I smiled at him sweetly. He removed his own boxers and positioned himself at my entrance.

I knew he was about to take my virginity and I was a bit nervous but he kissed my nerves away. In one swift motion he pushed all the way in and broke my barrier. His lips stifled my cry of pain. He started of gently so I could get used to him. And once I began participating his movements became rather erratic. He was channeling all his feelings into his thrusts. And soon he came crying out my name. And after he came he helped me cum. Afterwards we lay together curled up and naked basking in the after glow. "I hope you know Hermione that I love you so much and this meant everything in the world to me." Harry said softly before kissing my hair. I smiled, "I love you too Harry, so much." And we knew that we could make it through anything. We had each other and that is all that matters.

FIN 


End file.
